Death's Journey
by Nicdragon8
Summary: For ten years we have been bound together. A God of Death and a Savior of Man. Although we were curse to be bound to each other. I know of no man I would want more for a brother. Wait for me boy, I will find you again.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Persona Series or RWBY just the plot.

 **The Lost God**

Cold…I felt…cold. Coldness was the only thing I feel, that is what I was born with, that is the feeling in my soul, because now…the warmth inside of me is gone.

I can no longer feel the warmth of emotions, I can no longer feel the warmth of _his_ emotions.

Without the boy…I am lost.

I am both lost in my soul and lost in this strange world.

This world feels nothing like the old one.

Everything is different. The air in the sky and the feeling of snow is the same as the old world, but at the same time different.

I sense death everywhere, but the feeling was different.

I sensed the death of mortals, but I sense the death of another kind but this death I sense, I felt no soul leaves its body, as if it never had a soul to begin with.

Regardless I know not of what power brought me here or of what power separated me from the _boy._

But I am still lost without him.

First, I was to be a servant to the Dark Goddess's will. To be her messenger of death to the World of Man.

To show them that their days are coming to an end and that their very existence will end.

I was just one of many servants to the Dark Goddess's will, but out of all of them, I was her champion.

But in my hour of reaping the lives of man. The World of Man sent their own creation to challenge me.

This creation was neither alive nor dead, just a being of metal in shape of a mortal's body. Specifically, the body of a young woman that looks too fragile to even stand.

I saw that as a joke to think that 'Man' believes that this mockery of their own kind could defeat me.

With the body that dwarfed mine own, this creation of metal fought me on that destine night on the bridge.

Using nothing more but steel pellets as the humans call bullet that came from her fingers, with the reflexes that rival the best of champions of Man, as well as the power of flight, we both did battle.

Our battle shook the very bridge we were on in a clash between a god and immortal, I found myself surprised for the first time since I came to existence in the old world.

I was losing the battle. Never in my life have I lost, but throughout the destruction my adversary and I have cause on that bridge, I came to realize that I was being pushed back.

I saw that I have underestimated this creation of Man to be weak and for it to fall at the end of my blade.

But in the end, it was all for naught as the metal doll that did battle with me that night, bested me in combat and sealed my very being into a prison.

But…I now see that, that prison was a blessing.

For my prison was a young human boy that was somehow caught in my battle with the metal doll.

For the next ten years, I would be trapped inside that boy with no way to escape.

I cursed at my imprisonment, but as time went on, I began to forget my duty to my Goddess.

In place of my forgotten memories, there were only memories of the boy.

For the next ten years after my imprisonment, I have watched this boy's life go on.

Everyday I watched from deep inside the boy's soul on how he experiences his life.

But as time went on, I found something about the boy, that I've felt in myself for years.

The boy felt…empty.

Like me, the boy felt nothing. He felt no love, no compassion, no ambition, or rage, hate, and anger for that matter.

He only felt empty like me.

That was until he made the contract.

The contract to take responsibility for his actions.

And then that was when his path to become the Messiah had begun.

Through this path, I could feel what the boy feels, see what he sees, and learn what he learned.

Through this boy, and through the bonds and friendships he made with the people who wielded great power along with my old adversary the metal doll. This boy had led to battle against the other servants of the Dark Goddess and the spawn from the powers of darkness itself.

The boy and I learned the value of humanity, we learned of their will and determination in the face of certain doom and impossibility.

Because of this, I did not feel empty inside my being, but instead I was filled the will humanity had to offer.

And it was a will fill with power that overcame my own and it came from the very boy that was my prison.

With a will of my own, I abandon the Dark Goddess and serve the boy that defied her as he became the world's Messiah.

I served and protected the boy to the very end even after his death.

But now…I am in a new world where I sense no Dark Goddess, but beings of an evil nature that surrounded the life of this world.

But…if I am here, then the _boy_ must be here as well.

He maybe here in the desolate ice land, or he could be farther away, but he is here in this world nonetheless.

No matter, I shall find him again.

No matter the distance and obstacles I face, I will find him.

That _boy_ has been under my shadow of protection since the night I became bound to him and he shall be again.

Taking my trusted sword, I walk through the snow-covered land in search of my prize.

I will not stop until I am reunited with the boy again.

For I am Thanatos, Former son and servant to the Dark Goddess Nyx, God of Death, Reaper of Souls, Ender of lives, and Protector to the Messiah.

 **A/N**

 **Okay people this is Nicdragon8 coming out with another story called Death's Journey.**

 **To let you all know, my story is mostly based on Thanatos's experience in Remnant from the story called 'A Colorful World'**

 **But fair warning to all of you guys, since there haven't been any recent updates on that story, I will not be making that many chapters and even if I did then they would mostly be fillers, so don't expect much from this story.**

 **The reason why I did this story is because how about we take a different route then what people usually take in a Persona story, how we look at things from a Persona point of view.**

 **I know that will seem confusing since Person's can't come out unless their wielder has terrible control over them like in Person 3 or their wielder allows them to come out like usual.**

 **So for this story, you can either take it or leave it.**

 **So like always Favorite this, Follow this, or both.**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Persona Series or RWBY just the plot.

 **The Memory of Ice**

Since my arrival in this new world, I have walked countless days in this snow-covered landscape in my search for the _boy_.

The freezing air of this land did not bother me in the slightest, for death brought no comfort of warmth in the reaping of lives as it was always cold in the end.

Although the cold brought me no discomfort, it did bring the _boy_ discomfort.

During the season of winter, the _boy_ would always wear more layer of human clothing to keep himself warm.

I wonder if the _boy_ is cold now.

If he is in the frozen land, then he must be cold from this land's freezing environment.

But…knowing the _boy_ , he would most likely be wearing thick clothing to keep himself warm.

But still…as I look around myself at my own surroundings.

The snow, the frosted trees, the freezing air that surrounded me only reminded me of one thing.

Ice.

Memories from the _boy's_ replayed in my mind of times involving ice.

Ice was one of the many elements belonging to some of the spells the _boy_ used.

Bufu, Mabufu, Bufula, Mabufula and so on the names of the ice spells the _boy used._

But the strongest of them was Niflheim, the one ice spell that turn the entire battlefield into that of the freezing realm of the dead.

I still remember of times when the _boy_ used such a spell in battle inside the cursed tower where the Dark Goddess's minions roam.

Her minions would be frozen in place as statues of ice as the _boy_ and his companions would move forward and strike them down.

Of course, those were not the times I was needed, for ice was never my element.

No, ice was the element of the other personas that served the _boy,_ it belongs to those of the Magician Arcana _._

The first to be summoned from the Magician Arcana was that child…Jack Frost.

Although a persona of the ice element, Jack Frost was an annoyance to me.

Acted the same way his appearance showed him to be…a child.

While some of the _boy's_ companions, mostly the shy one and the pink wearing one coddled him, I found him absolutely annoying.

Shortly after the _boy_ awakened his power.

The world in his soul known as the Sea of Souls, the name given by the man of that blue room, my prison started to fill with the beings that came to serve him.

The first one to come was the one whose face matches the _boy's._

Orpheus his name was, the first of the many servants to fight for the _boy._

I was wary of him at first for he wore the same face as the _boy._

But he soon proves to not be a threat to me.

For how could he be a threat to me if the both of us served the _boy?_

Regardless, I never truly saw Orpheus as a threat.

He was a singer for the people and the gods.

His body may be metallic, but that did not prove intimidating to me or the fact that his weapon is that instrument of his.

For how could a singer who only entertain others be a threat to a god like me?

Once he entered the Sea of Souls, the both of us kept to ourselves.

The both of us never once interacted with each other, nor did the both of us see any benefit in it.

Our purpose was to serve the boy as his mask, his weapons, and his shields, there was no benefit to obtain for it in our duties to the _boy_ if we interacted with each other.

While I did nothing but watch the _boy's_ life go on, Orpheus past the time playing his lyre.

Everyday in the void, his music would play melodies that soothes one's soul. Song after song that he played from his instrument, each one holding the same power too soothes one's distress into a calming manner.

I would never admit it, but I came to enjoy his music, I see now why the gods of his time came to enjoy it.

I believe that this is why Orpheus became the boy's first persona.

Like Orpheus, the boy enjoyed listening to music as well, it was the reprieve he ever had in his life before meeting his companions.

Our days in the Sea of Souls became a bit more peaceful, but that soon came to an end with the arrival of another servant of the _boy._

The arrival of Jack Frost quickly ended the peaceful days of quiet in the Sea of Souls.

Reason being is that Jack Frost is a complete annoyance foremost of the time he spent inside the Sea of Souls.

Frost would always entertain himself by trying to annoy either me or Orpheus with his childish antics.

Much like how the cap wearing one that proclaims to the _boy's_ closest friend is to the pink wearing one.

Both he and Jack Frost were an annoyance, but in time I came to tolerate their company even with Jack Frost childish antics, just as the _boy_ grew accustom to the cap wearing one's antics.

I shook my head as I must remember not to forget my mission in this strange world.

Banishing the old memory away, I continued my journey in the search for the _boy._

After some time, I soon came across a frozen lake.

Looking at the giant frozen pool of water, it soon reminded me of another memory of ice that came from the _boy_.

This time the memory involved the red-headed one.

Young like the _boy_ , but experience in combating the Dark Goddess's minions.

The red-headed one was cold, intelligent, calm, and confident in her fight against Shadows in the tower.

She fought with refined skill and grace with the sword.

And like her personality, the elemental power she wielded was ice.

When the _boy_ first used ice, it was her that taught him how to use it properly.

The constant lessons of swordplay and usage of ice helped the boy greatly in battle and in doing so the _boy_ has given her his respect, and in giving his respect to her I couldn't help but feel that I should offer the same amount of respect to her as well.

Of course, my respect for her dwindle as I later discovered that it was her family and those that served under them were the ones that created the metal doll that battled me on the bridge.

With that discovery, it made my rage burst to life in the Sea of Souls as I wanted to escape my prison to end her life and those around her.

But as much as I wanted to end her and make her soul suffer, I had to remember that this woman is the _boy's_ ally and the _boy_ will not condone my actions for hurting her and those around him.

He would be disappointed by my actions if I did that and if he is disappointed…then he would not smile.

And I don't want that to happen.

The boy was always kind to those around him. He always cared for them even during the battle against the servants of the Dark Goddess.

I think that's why the red headed one gave the boy the position of leadership to lead his companions to battle.

Because not even she possesses the will to show the amount of care for others like the _boy_.

With such a will, I see no doubts why she would willingly give her life for the _boy_.

Because like me…the _boy_ has also warmed her soul.

And like me, the girl would follow the boy to the ends of every battle.

…

…

Hmm…

Now that I think about it.

The _boy_ will undoubtedly find more battles to fight in this new world.

If that happens, then I will make sure that I am standing by his side once more to be his mask…his shield… and his weapon.

For he is me… and I am him.

We bring death to all those that will stand against us.

Whether they be like the cursed humans that wish for the continuation of the cursed hour or they be the likes of the minions of darkness.

Death will come to them by our blades.

 **A/N**

 **Okay people here is chapter 2 of 'Death's Journey'**

 **I felt that it was needed to see Thanatos's point of view on how he views everyone else in Minato's days in SEES.**

 **There will be more scene like that, but don't worry that won't take up the whole story.**

 **There will be combat scene later in this story, it could be the next chapter or the chapter after that.**

 **So just stay with me until then.**

 **So like always Favorite this, Follow this, or both.**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Persona Series or RWBY just the plot.

 **Times of Understanding**

 **(Thanatos's Memories)**

I stood in front of the golden gate like have done for years.

I did nothing more but wait.

I wait and wait and wait for the day the doors of my prison will be open and I am needed.

The others wait like I do, but unlike them I stand ready at the gate while they tend to their own devices.

Even though the gate's doors have been closed for years, I continue to wait.

I stood with my sword planted in the ground in front of me, ready to be held once again in battle.

I stood there like a guardian waiting to greet the first intruder that came to me and that very intruder would die the moment they did come to me.

As I stood there, the only sound I could hear in the Sea of Souls was music.

This very music held powerful melodies that soothes the souls of many and can even calm the most destructive of gods and demons.

This music has filled the Sea of Souls for years now and it belong to one being that was the first to come into my prison.

Sitting in a metallic chair near me playing his lyre sat the one being I have not interacted with since the moment he arrived.

Orpheus

The famed musician of Greece, the son of an ancient king, favored mortal to Apollo, the one who has earned the title of 'Master of Strings'

All day he would play his music taking away the depression of solitude inside the Sea of Souls.

I only found little comfort in his music while I waited for the boy to call for me.

But…everyday…like always my personal peace would be disrupted by one annoying being here.

A small snowball was thrown at me as I blocked it with my left arm.

The snowball belongs to only one being in the Sea of Souls and is the only one that doesn't leave me be.

"THANATOS!" A high pitch child like voice erupted as a small snowman like figure came floating in front of me.

I growled in annoyance at the one that came to me.

Jack Frost

"Hey hey, Thanatos let's play." He asked me with child like glee that brought nothing more but irritation to me.

" **No." I said with my voice being as dark and intimidating as it has always been.**

"Aaahhhh come on let's play."

" **No."**

"Please?"

 **"No"**

"How bout now?"

" **No"**

"Now?"

"How about now?"

"Now?"

"Now?"

"How about now?"

"What about now?"

In a comical way that would make the females companions of the boy coddle him even more, Jack Frost kept grabbing on to me from various places all over my body while he kept those demanding me to play with him.

" **No" I said as my irritation grew, and it was slowly going into my rage.**

"Coooommmmeeee oooonnnnnn!" He whined.

"I'm booorrreedd, no one would play with me. Not Thor, Loki, Poseidon, Hades, that bearded wizard, that weird eight arm guy, the dragons, or even those heroes won't play with me."

" **I care not for your troubles."**

Before Jack could even pester me again, another voice joined.

"Jack."

"Oh, what is it Orpheus?" Jack said as the one that called to him was the musician that has been with me all this time.

"I think Thanatos does not want to play with you right now." He said as if my refusal to Jack's antics weren't evidence enough.

"But I wanna play with him." Jack whined.

Orpheus chuckled then wave his hand signaling Jack to come to him.

"I didn't hear what Orpheus had to say to Frost, but I did not care as I continued my duty to wait at the gate.

Soon Jack left the room as I felt his presence disappear from it.

Silence came to the room when Jack left, I expected for Orpheus to play his music…but oddly enough…he didn't continue playing as more silence came to the room.

"I believe that you should be thanking me right now." Orpheus told me.

" **You have done nothing to earn my gratitude musician."** I told him as I continued too stand in front of the gate.

"Is that so, so me taking time to get rid of Jack Frost for you does not earn me your gratitude?" Orpheus asked.

…

" **Yes"** I said as I continued to stay where I am.

That was until the both of us heard something.

" _Orpheus, Thanatos._ " A voice I recognized called out to the both of us.

Out of all the beings that resided in here, the voice that belong to this being is the only one that has earned my full respect.

This being voice is one that has the power that radiated great authority to those that listen, but also his voice is coated with a power that can ease the most distorted of souls.

This being is one that understands.

This being understands my anger, my rage, my hunger for battle and… my emptiness.

This being understands all that reside in the Sea of Souls.

Even though he is one being out of the countless number of us, he understands us all.

For that understanding, he has more than enough earned our respect and loyalty as we all became drawn to him no matter what.

I turned around and bowed as did Orpheus to the being that approached us.

This being radiated a light like no other, a light that draws all to him like moths to a flame.

The appearance of this being is a mixture of both I and Orpheus.

While he shared the same face as Orpheus, he shared my coffin wings.

His body showed that he was neither barbaric or metallic, but a pure being of life.

The being finally stopped in front of us as we continued to bow to him.

" _There is no need for the two of you to bow, so please…rise."_ He said to us and we obeyed without question.

"Messiah." Orpheus greeted him. "What brings you here to the lowest parts of the Sea of Souls?" He asked.

" _Hmm well I heard that you stopped playing your music Orpheus and the Sea of Souls has never been quiet of your music before, so I came to see if something was wrong."_ Messiah told us the reason of his visit.

"Nothing is wrong Messiah, I was just talking to Thanatos." He said to him as I remain quiet until I saw fit to speak.

He looked to me before looking back to Orpheus.

" _You were talking with Thanatos?"_

"Indeed, I was."

" _Now…this is most interesting, you and Thanatos have not bothered to talk to each other not once in the Sea of Souls, so why now?"_ He asked.

I didn't respond as I allowed Orpheus to answer him.

"Jack Frost came by again today and kept pestering Thanatos to play with him, I knew how much Jack annoyed Thanatos, so I convince him to go play with the Egyptian gods."

" _Ah yes I pass Jack Frost on the way here, he kept saying on how he'll bring a snow day to their desert day. I was wondering what that was about."_

"Yes, well I thought Thanatos would thank me for that."

" _Well did he thank you for that?"_ Messiah asked.

"No he didn't."

 **"That is because you do not deserve my gratitude."**

 **"Nothing you ever do is worthy of my gratitude."**

I heard Messiah chuckle as I turn to him.

" _No… I believe that is not the case Thanatos. I believe you simply don't know how to give someone your gratitude."_

I gave a low growl at that.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw that the hand belongs to Messiah.

" _Come Thanatos, walk with me."_ He said as he turned around and back the way he came.

I soon followed as Orpheus resumed to his music.

* * *

The both of us walked up the steps to the upper levels of the Sea of Souls.

The reason behind this was that when more beings came to serve the boy, the Sea of Souls shifted.

The Sea of Souls shifted from an endless void to the creation of human structures.

I saw buildings rise from the depths of the void, I saw street lamps, bridges, trains and vehicles rise as well.

Soon the entire Sea of Souls formed into a grand human city.

But it was no ordinary city, this city was one I was completely familiar with.

This city was the city where I was sealed, the city of the _boy's_ birth.

The Sea of Souls inside the boy shifted into a land he is most familiar with.

But despite the familiar landscape, there was one structure in this city that was all too familiar with me.

At the location where the boy spent his time of education, stood the cursed tower of the dark goddess.

The tower that served as my former master's alter stood as the highest structure in the Sea of Souls in it twisted and misshapen features.

I despise the tower of my former master, but it was still the one place where many of the boy's battles took place.

The many beings that came to serve the boy took residence in either the tower or the city around it.

I took no interest in taking up residence anyway in the city or in the upper levels of the tower, as I believe that my place was wait at the golden gate to heed the boy's call when needed.

Messiah has been leading me to the upper levels of the tower until the both of us came to a level that took on the form of a coliseum.

The coliseum, an ancient battleground where warriors and monsters alike die for blood and glory.

I remember the feeling of lives being taken in such arenas, and it brought back old feelings of reaping souls.

But we were not alone in this floor, for there were others here as well.

On the battleground of the coliseum, two beings were fighting.

Both beings were female garbed in attires fit for battle.

One of them was garbed in a dress with breast plate armor, armor around the hip area of the dress, with a face that was half covered by a metal mask and in her hand was a whip.

The other one was garbed in Greek robes that were woven specifically for battle with a golden helmet. She has a giant shield with a ring that surrounds her while holding a intimidating spear.

" _Pallas Athena, Artemisia."_ Messiah called out to the two warriors as they both stopped their battle.

They turned and kneeled before Messiah.

"Lord Messiah."

"Lord Messiah"

The two addressed Messiah as such with great respect.

" _Please, do address me as such, calling me Messiah is just fine."_

"We cannot do that Lord Messiah." Artemisia said as she and Pallas Athena continue to kneel.

' _Sign' "Please stand, the both of you."_

Both of them did as they were told and stood before Messiah.

" _There is no need for all of you to either kneel or address me as Lord."_

"But Messiah, you are the greatest out of all of us in the Sea of Souls, the strongest of us to heed the boy's calling." Artemisia said while Pallas Athena remain quiet.

Pallas Athena let Artemisia speak while she did nothing but look at me with disdain.

Not that her disdain towards me bothered me, I relish in such negativity that it brought slight comfort to me.

" _Artemisia."_ Messiah spoke as he addresses the battle maiden. _"My strength and power comes from the boy. My power is his power and his power is my power, you forget that we are one and the same, like all of you, we are the manifestations of his true power."_

"I understand Lord Messiah."

" _Thank you, but still…I ask that you and Athena too no longer address me as lord, Messiah is just fine."_

…

"As you wish…Messiah."

" _Pallas Athena?"_ He asked as he turned to her eyes never their sight of me before turning to address him.

"Very well…Messiah."

"Messiah what brings you here today?" Artemisia asked.

"And why…is the 'HE' here with you?" Pallas Athena asked clearly showing the disdain she has for me

With what she said, Messiah held up his hand to stop me.

" _I wanted Thanatos to take a stroll with me today."_

"Hmph…Messiah, I am not one to judge you but surely you could've picked a better partner for your stroll." Athena said.

Messiah chuckled.

" _Today I felt as though Thanatos would be good company for my stroll."_

" _But still…I was hoping the two of you could help me with something."_

"For you Messiah…anything." Artemisia said.

"We shall help with whatever troubles you Messiah." Athena gave her reply.

" _Thank you…the both of you. Now what I wanted…was if any one of you would like to spar with Thanatos?"_ He asked his request as I looked at him in confusion.

I was not the only to be confused by Messiah's request as both Pallas Athena and Artemisia both became confuse by the request.

"I…I'm sorry Messiah, but could you repeat that? You said that you wanted the both of us to spar with Thanatos?" Artemisia asked.

" _Yes, but with only one of you."_ Messiah said confirming her question.

Although I mentally question why Messiah would do such a thing, one of them step forth to answer his request.

The one that answered was Pallas Athena.

"I…will spar with him Messiah." Athena declared to him.

" _Very well then, then the both of you prepare for battle."_ Messiah said

The two of us went to our respective positions as we stood across each other on the coliseum battle grounds.

The both of us readied ourselves as I drew my sword and Athena raised her spear and shield.

Messiah stood in the middle between us as the both of us waited for him to signal the start of the match.

With his hand raised in the air the both of us tensed in anticipation as we waited.

" _Begin!"_

I charged at Athena and she did the same for me.

The both of us collided with each other as we both struggle to push the other back.

We exchange no words as we kept to our attempt to the other back.

Athena then tried to swing her spear at me, but I simply move out of its way and punch her face moving her back.

I then began to swing my sword wildly at her, my attacks kept pushing her back as she had her beloved shield raise to defend herself.

I swung my sword again at her, but something unexpected happen.

Athena swung her spear knocking my sword into the air before it planted itself into the ground.

With the sudden loss of my prized weapon, Pallas Athena slammed into me, forcing my back into one of the coliseum's columns.

I struggle to break free from my current predicament, but Athena made sure to pour every amount of her strength to keep me there.

"Ha ha, for the incarnation of death, you are surprisingly easier to defeat than I expected.

I roared at her, but it had no effect.

"Roar all you want beast, but today you meet your end." She said as she raised her spear.

As Athena prepared to strike me, I looked into her eyes. The longer I looked into her eyes, the more I found myself being mesmerize on how similar they looked.

The cold hard look they bore resemble that of someone I knew, someone I can never forgive as she was the reason why I was here in my prison to begin with.

Slowly to my eyes, Athena's image began to change.

It change so that she no longer wore her war helmet as she revealed her face, the face that looked mortal but at the same time the face did not belong to a mortal. Instead of her brown locks that she bore, her hair was short and instead of it being brown it was golden.

Seeing such features made me see Athena as the one thing I truly despise.

The one thing that became the source of my deepest rage, a burning rage that can' even be compared to my past rage.

The one thing I despise in the existence of the world and my rage only grew the longer she stayed close to the boy.

The one thing I can never stand.

" **METAL DOLL!"**

I roared to life as Athena's very being reminded me as that accursed metal doll and by such reminder, it ignited my rage.

So I grabbed her head and bashed it against mines forcing her to back away from me.

But I didn't stop there as I rushed at her, pushing back as she tried to stop my charge.

Her feet were digging into the ground doing her best to stop me, but I simply punched her face forcing her back more.

I grabbed her arms and slammed her into the ground as she let go of her spear.

I then began to repeatedly punch her face as wounds and bruises appeared on her.

I became relentless in my assault on Athena as I could think of nothing more than how she only reminded me of the metal doll.

Everything about Athena only remind me of her.

I throw Athena into one of the stone columns of the coliseum and before she could defend herself, I grabbed her spear off the ground and stabbed her abdomen pinning her into the column.

I quickly then grabbed her head and repeatedly slammed her head back into the column.

I slammed her head back countless times as I became loss in my rage.

I then grabbed her neck crushing it as she struggled too breathe before throwing her across the battleground.

I watched as she tried to stand, but she only kept failing at every attempt.

While in my rage, I could think of nothing more than to end her very existence, so I went to retrieve my sword and pulled it from the ground.

Once my sword was once again in my hand, I approached her.

Athena tried to use her spear to help support herself in standing, but like before she failed and fell to the ground again.

But regardless of her struggle, I was already upon her with every fiber of my being ready to end her.

Stepping on her back to keep her in place, I raised my sword above myself preparing to end her.

Then…I swung my blade.

But…to my unexpected surprise, my strike was blocked by a row of white coffins.

I turn my head to the one responsible for denying me my kill and saw Messiah standing right there with his arm out protecting Athena.

" _I believe, that is enough Thanatos. This was suppose to be a spar not a bloodbath!"_ Messiah said in anger I never thought he would ever use.

Gaining what little semblance of my mind back, I slowly lifted my sword and sheathe it before I stormed out of the coliseum.

" _Here, give me your hand."_ Messiah said as Pallas Athena took his hand without hesitation but struggled in the process.

"Thanatos…that beast is still as battle hungry as I remember, he has NO restraint."

" _Do not hold this against him Athena, he is only angry."_

"Messiah." Artemisia said as she approached the two. "He is always angry. Thanatos is nothing more but a beast that hungers for nothing more than to take lives in battle."

" _That is not him now…he is changing, and I am helping him with it."_ Messiah said as he began to heal Athena.

"How is it that a battle with me helped him? Because I only saw rage in him as he beaten me mercilessly in the arena. Messiah, Thanatos hasn't change at all." Athena told him as she saw all the wounds that were inflicted on her begin to disappear.

" _I don't believe that, but only reason why he was like that to you earlier was because you're very being reminds him of your original user."_

"My very being has nothing to do with Aigis, I may be her persona, but I am not her, there is no reason for the rage he displayed."

" _I know…but_ _I will talk to him, I brought him on this walk to understand where he is Athena."_

"Understand what exactly Messiah?" Athena question.

…

" _To understand that he is more than what he is."_

* * *

I left the coliseum and went to a place of my fondest of memories with the boy.

I traveled to the very top of the curse tower, once there I only stood and did nothing but watch the sky above me.

" _I thought I would find you up here."_ I turned and found Messiah coming from the entrance.

" _Of all the places I could've found you, it was here."_ He said as he came and stood beside me.

" _Of all the places in the Sea of Souls, why come here Thanatos?"_ he asked me as I stayed silent before answering.

" **This…was the place of the boy's greatest battle…the battle against 'Death' himself…my true form…the true servant of the Dark Goddess. It was here that the boy summoned me to fight my former self, it was with my aid that the boy manages to deliver the final blow against him."**

" **It was a time where…the boy needed me the most." I said.**

Silence came too the two of us for a moment before Messiah spoke.

" _Is that why you stand at the gates? So, you can be ready for when he needs you again?"_

" **Yes."**

" _Thanatos, the doors have not been open for years now. There is no reason for you to stand there all the time."_

" **The doors will open again one day and when that day comes, I will be ready to answer the boy's call."** I told him.

" _That may be so Thanatos, but until that day you must do something more than wait at the gates."_

" **Like what Messiah?"** I asked him.

" _You could spend time with the other beings here. Socialize with other gods, fly through the air with the dragons, mingle with the heroes of old and hear the stories they have."_

" **I have no interest in hearing gods rave about past glories, or see dragons take to the skies or the worth of hearing heroes recall stories of their life."**

" **I see no benefit in it."**

" _Not everything must have a benefit Thanatos, although tales of their past is the only thing that the others have, you'll at least have a better understanding of them."_

" **I have no use to understand them better when our purpose is to serve the boy."**

" **We are his mask, his shields, and his weapons there is nothing more to our being than that."**

…

' _Sign'_

" _Thanatos."_ Messiah said as he places his hand on my shoulder.

" _We are more than that. True that all of us here are his mask, weapon, and shield, but we are also reflections."_

" **Reflections?"** I asked.

" _Yes… we reflect the boy's very being. We reflect the boy's strength of character."_

" _When a persona user awakens to their power and summons their persona for the first. It is not a choice of random selection by fate that any persona is chosen, but a selectin of similarities."_

" _Minato has shown to wield many Personas."_

" **That is only because he wields the power of the wild card."**

" _True, but there is reason as too why he possesses such a power."_

" _Only those who are worthy can possess such power and with that power they can summon the most powerful_ _of beings to their side, but only through trials deemed by fate are they allowed to summon such beings."_

" _It was through Minato's will and character that he has proven to be worthy of us and it was through our legends that he was worthy of forging those legends himself in our steed that we are worthy of him."_

" **Your words Messiah…I do not follow." I said.**

" _You will…in time understand the meanings behind them."_

" _Thanatos we are not the boy's weapon, we are the boy. For he is us and we are him. Both Persona and user are a representation of each other, both have shown qualities that are the equal to the other._

I look to him and even though his face does not show emotions, I can feel his power towards me telling that he was concern… for me.

I found it strange that anyone would be concerned for me, a god of death.

But regardless of what I felt, Messiah was worried about me.

" _You should not be like this Thanatos. Just because you are the God of Death does not mean you must always act the part."_

" **If I don't, then I will not be me, I am meant to serve the boy no matter what, so I remain myself in order to serve him."**

" _Then you are just like Aigis."_

" **I AM NOTHING LIKE THE METAL DOLL!"** **I roared at him but soon realized my mistake.**

I expected him to retort back at me…but he didn't, he just stood there looking at me.

" _Thanatos."_ He said my name as I turn to him. _"You and Aigis are more alike than you think. Both of you born for a purpose of being nothing more but servants to your master's. But when the two of you met Minato on that fateful night, it changed the lives of both of you forever."_

" _With Minato, you and Aigis both gained emotions, the two of you felt the 'Will' of humanity wash over you, and with that will a spark was formed inside the both of you. A spark of change. The longer the two you stayed with Minato, the stronger the spark became and soon that spark became a fire in both of you and Aigis's souls. Because of Minato the two of you became something more than mere weapons, the two of you evolved beyond on what the two of you were created for."_

" **If what you say is true Messiah, then let me ask you." I said as I looked into his eyes.**

" **What…am I now Messiah?"** I asked him as I became curious on what he would tell me.

He merely chuckled.

"… _You are alive."_

* * *

I traveled back to the golden gates.

Orpheus gave pause to me as I passed him.

When he gave pause, he stopped playing his lyre, but soon started playing again.

I drew my sword and planted it in the ground in front of me like earlier and waited in front of the golden gates once more.

But after a few short moments I did something I never thought I would do.

" **Orpheus."** I called out to the musician without facing him.

Orpheus stopped playing his lyre and turned to me.

…

…

" **Thank you."** I said.

Even though I did not turned to face him and the fact that his metallic face is stuck in the form it's in, I could tell that Orpheus was smiling at me.

"You're welcome." He said before returning to fill the Sea of Souls with his music.

 **A/N**

 **Hey everyone, it's me Nicdragon8 back with another chapter.**

 **Sorry I couldn't release this one sooner, but the start of my college life is killing me here so I've been busy with homework and stuff.**

 **So, as you all saw, this is what Thanatos does in his time in the Sea of Souls, as some of you can probably guess Thanatos still has problems, especially with the other Persona's.**

 **I know this doesn't go with the current story, but like I said in chapter one there will be fillers so I apologize for this, but don't worry there will be action soon in the canon of the story.**

 **Everyone must know that is a sense that Thanatos, aka Death is basically friends with no one except for Minato for he at least gave him emotions like what his friends did for him in SEES.**

 **Also, clearly what I have shown in this chapter was to show that Aigis and Thanatos are a bit more alike than they think.**

 **Both were made to serve the purpose they were created for, to live as weapons for their masters, but it was with Minato that they obtain the emotions they have and for that they will always protect him.**

 **It's not a contest by the way, it just that Thanatos has a battle like nature and still hasn't forgiven Aigis for sealing him inside Minato on the bridge.**

 **It's not that his problem was being sealed, it was that he was defeated by Aigis using an underhanded trick in a last-ditch effort to defeat him. Even though it wasn't defeat by combat.**

 **Also I know the battle between him and Athena was short but I wanted to hurry up and get this chapter out. If I have time I'll update this chapter to have the battle longer.**

 **Also here's a problem with me.**

 **This site has so many good stories and yet…I can't find a good story where Minato reunites with his friends after he somehow gets out of the seal.**

 **I mean sure there are some of them out that are okay, but I wish the authors for them wrote them better.**

 **And that they get Minato's personality right.**

 **Also I wish there were more Persona Crossover stories out there with other franchises.**

 **I'm just saying there are other franchises to crossover with Persona, I wish people would just give them try.**

 **Also I'm thinking of doing a little BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Omake.**

 **In this omake, Thanatos is somehow transported to that special dimension and he somehow meet with Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Aigis, but things don't go so well for Aigis as Thanatos still has his hatred towards her.**

 **If I actually do this omake than please don't give me any flames on it.**

 **I know nothing in Remnant can hurt Thanatos, but in the world of Persona yes, BlazBlue… I'm gonna guess that the power in that world they have can hurt Thanatos, I don't know I only seen BlazBlue Altered Memories Animation. As for Night In-Birth, I had no idea such a franchise even existed so I'm dead in the water on that one.**

 **Also I give this challenge idea to anyone willing to do it.**

 **If anyone here played Xenoblade Chronicles 2 then my challenge is if people played the DLC of Shulk and Fiora then they would know what I'm about to say.**

 **The Nopon Arch sage pulls Minato's conscious from the seal into his little realm, Minato stays there for like hundreds of years and Minato isn't worried since the Nopon Arch Sage made time move slower there. Later Minato and the Nopon Arch Sage make a deal. Deal is that Minato goes to Alrest and do whatever there while the Nopon Arch Sage goes out and finds an artifact capable of sending Minato back to his world.**

 **If anyone does this then they must remember that the reason the Nopon Archsage does these kinds of things are for childish reason like he wants Minato to make some new friends as he would've found an artifact capable of sending him back anyway regardless of the deal.**

 **So like always Favorite this, Follow this, or both.**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Persona Series or RWBY just the plot.

 **Encounter**

Many nights have passed since my arrival.

No matter how far I trek, no matter the time that has pass.

I find that I am nowhere near the boy.

I gave myself no time for rest in this frozen land.

I simply had no need for it.

But…if the boy and his companions were here, then they would rest.

But I do not posses such weak bodies as them.

I could press forward without the need of rest.

But despite this, I have traveled to many corners of this land.

From the icy forests to the desolate mountains.

And still…there was no sight of the boy.

Many mortals would feel hopeless in such searches like mines.

Such mortals would give up and return to their homes.

But I am not like such mortals.

I did not let hopelessness stop me.

I did not let such things prevent me from my goal.

One of the many things the boy has taught me, was too never give up.

Never give up hope, is what he taught me as he was taught by those around him.

It was how he manage to achieve his victories in every battle he fought in the tower.

And the rest of his companions followed by his example.

A respected leader he became.

A leader I chose to serve.

Night eventually came to the land.

I entered a snow-covered field.

The land covered in soft snow and darkness.

The dark calmness brought by this scene would fool mere mortals by its peacefulness.

But I am no fool.

Underneath the snow, I could sense 'them'.

These…mistakes that shouldn't exist.

I had encountered these mistakes days after my arrival.

Monsters these mistakes were as they took on the forms of animals.

Though they may look like them, they were not them.

They were twisted and sick perversions of them.

Their bodies covered in skin the color of black and armored made of bones with blood reds.

Many forms they took ranging from bears to apes and forms taken from the smallest insects like the scorpion to the forms of monstrous birds.

Regardless of the forms they took, I felt nothing but rage inside them.

And when that rage was directed towards my very being.

They attacked, and I responded in kind.

Fierce they were in their assault against me.

But I was fiercer, and their deaths came quick and brutal.

Their armor broke against the might behind my fists, their skins tore apart at the sharpness of my sword.

And in the end their bodies lay broken before me as life left their eyes.

I found it strange on what happen to their bodies after I killed them.

These perversions were like Shadows, but shadows burst into a puddle when they die.

But these monsters only evaporated.

Regardless monsters are monster regardless of the forms they take.

And they will meet the same end at my hands.

I walked through the field marking the path behind me.

It wasn't soon that the monsters took notice of me and began to move.

Bursting from the ground was one of the serpents the black one.

The black serpent traveled in pairs with its white counterpart.

I knew that the white serpent was around here.

But I focused on the monster before me as it began to circle me.

It circled me as if I was its prey and it was the hunter.

It was a fool to think so.

The black serpent lunged at me with its body hoping to eat me in one fell swoop.

But I did not allow it.

I took to the skies the moment it could eat me.

Seeing me take flight, the black serpent used its body to reach me.

In the end it failed as its body was at its limit.

That was until the white serpent appeared.

The white serpent of the black serpent burst from the snow and began coiling around the black one.

The white serpent used its counterpart as a means to climb to greater heights to reach me.

Too many this would seem impressive.

But I was not impressed.

I simply drew my blade and cut down the white one as it went beyond the black one and tried to eat me.

I flew around the white serpent and severed its head from its body as its head fell to the ground.

With the death of its counterpart, the black serpent's body could no longer support the weight of the white serpent's body that was still coiled around thus forcing it to fall.

The crashed from the weight from the two serpents cause the ground to shake a little and blew the surrounding snow into the air.

The black serpent tried to wriggle its body out of its counterparts as it began to slowly evaporate.

But before it could gain freedom, I plunge my sword into the area where it could be considered the neck.

The Serpent screeched in pain at what I did as it tried to break free.

Still holding my blade, I cut open the neck of the serpent.

Flying around the head of the serpent as it struggled to lifts its head I came in front of it.

Seeing me, the serpent tried to bite down on me.

But it failed to do so as I grabbed both of its fangs stopping it from its attack.

With strength that cannot be obtain by mortal champions, I ripped off both fangs of the black serpent.

The black serpent reared its head back in pain at what I had done and before it could do anything else.

I slammed my foot onto its head keeping it in place.

The serpent struggle but to no avail as it couldn't break free.

Raising both of its fangs above it.

I plunged them down into the serpent's head killing it.

But…I didn't stop.

I kept stabbing the fangs of the serpent into its head multiple times forming more holes in it.

I didn't stop my assault as I felt the sick pleasure from my brutality come to me as I kept on mutilating the serpent's body.

My assault ending when the black serpent's body evaporated into nothingness.

With the death of both the serpents, I left the snow cover plain.

After the deaths of the serpents, I continued my search for the boy.

I soon saw that this night would not be completely uneventful for me.

For shortly after I left the area where I encountered the serpents.

I soon met my next quarry.

This time it was the monsters that took on the form of deformed wolves.

Many of them they were in packs.

But weak compared to the other monsters on this world.

And yet they still challenge me.

Refusal to their challenge was an option to me.

But I never refuse a challenge…especially from a monster.

I let them attack me, knowing well that they could not hurt me.

Knowing well that they will meet the same end as all the rest.

Knowing that in the end…they meet 'Death'.

 **(Sea of Souls)**

In the realm inside a certain Messiah, things were not as great as it seems with the gathering of the many beings that dwelled inside the Sea of Souls.

On top of the very tower that stood in the middle of the Sea of Souls, every persona of the blue haired Messiah has gathered.

Naturally the personas would've been attending too their own activities.

But now…was not the case.

The reason for such a gathering as this is something of great importance.

Too many, such a gathering of Personas is pointless as none of them possess the power to leave the Sea of Souls, but they decided to indulge themselves to have such a gathering.

Standing at the center of the tower's top most floor, a being of high respect in the entire Sea of Sous stood as he watched as every Persona come to the top of the tower and take their place.

Once everyone has taken their seats, the meeting began.

"What can we do?" Asked Archimedes, the fame engineer of Greece.

"Our Master is in a new world fraught with danger." He said with worry.

" **DANGER?"** asked Nidhogg the ice dragon of Norse mythology.

Nidhogg sat along with the other beings of Norse mythology with Odin sitting on a throne with Thor and Loki standing besides him. As for the World Serpent Jormungandr, his size was altered to a more moderate size a he was curled around one of the pillars that surrounded them.

" **THIS WORLD CAN'T EVEN BE DESCRIBE AS DANGEROUS."** Nidhogg bellowed to everyone present.

"Monsters roam every corner of the land Nidhogg, forcing the denizens of this world to retreat to their homes." Said Siegfried the dragon slayer of legend.

" **Cowards they are then to hide behind walls as they let such meager creatures harass them like this."**

"As if you are one too talk of such a thing dragon, I still remember of times where the people fled in terror because of dragons like you. These 'Grimm seem to be no different than your kind." Siegfried replied.

" **Do not compare the race of dragons to these weak bags of flesh and bones."** This time another voice said making every turn to the new speaker.

The one that said was another dragon that resided in the Sea of Souls.

But there was a difference between this one and the last as this dragon has scales that are the color of the purest of gold, whose very body was like that of a serpent and held two different colored orbs in each of its claws.

This dragon was none other than the dragon Golden Dragon Kohyru.

 **These Grimm are nothing more than mere mockeries of the beast of the world, like them these Grimm could never stand to the full might of a dragon."**

" **The denizens of this world believe the Grimm to be a source of their greatest fears? HA! The boy should unleash the dragons, let our presence show their pathetic existence what too truly fear."** Nidhogg said.

"" **AGREED!""** The other dragons that dwelled in the Sea of Souls shouted out their agreement to Nidhogg proposal except for Kohyru.

"The boy will never allow such a thing." This a new voice came, a voice that held authority of someone of royalty.

The voice belongs to a figure that sat on a throne of its own while having warriors garbed in knightly armor, each one holding a different weapon stand on either side of him.

This Persona is the one who has pulled the sword out of the stone, King Arthur and the knights that surrounded him were the Knights of the Round Table.

"They know that my King, it's not unusual for Dragons to make such statements." One of the nights of the round table told his king.

"Dragons were always prideful beings; this proposal serves as no surprise." Said Artemis the Greek Goddess of the Moon.

"True, but I find it quite annoying sometimes how they make such boastful statements about themselves." Siegfried said.

" **Do I sense envy inside your voice Dragon Slayer?"**

"As if I need to envy dragons when I kill them." Replied Siegfried.

" **That almost sounded like a challenge to me."** The dragon said as he got up and faced the Dragon Slayer.

Seeing the banter between the various personas of the cultures of the world was a pleasant sight to the one that has called this gathering.

Messiah stood in the middle of the floor on the top of the tower.

Orpheus was off to one side sitting along side the personas of the SEES.

Seeing this, Messiah felt memories of the Minato go into his head.

The memories were all the pleasant times Minato has spent with his comrades in arms…no that was not the correct, friends...no…his family was the correct term for them.

The memories of struggle of battle and the bonds they form brought comfort to Messiah, and he was sure it still brought comfort to Minato.

Especially when it came to help his new friend.

The young leader whose team is named after her.

A kind soul she was, innocent in nature and naïve to the truth of the world.

If only Minato's world had more people like her minus her naivety, then maybe…the Fall wouldn't have happened.

Messiah was brought out of his thought when he felt a slight tugging on his leg. He looked down to see Jack Frost, the small snowman whose appearance would make anyone doubt if such a being is really a demon.

" _Jack, is there a problem?" Messiah asked as he kneeled to Jack._

"Uh…Messiah…where's Thanatos?" He asked innocently.

It was at the mention of the name of 'Death' that all who gathered that day went completely silent.

No uttered a single word or sound.

They didn't because they slowly realized how foolish they have been.

How foolish they have been to not notice, that out of all the beings here, there was one being whose presence they could not detect.

And they know this being presence well as when they first arrived into the Sea of Souls, the Sea wreaked of _his very_ presence.

But yet…they could no longer sense it, they could no longer feel it.

And that only led to one question in everyone's mind.

'Where is Death?'

All eyes turned back towards Messiah as he was the one that called forth this gathering for a purpose and that purpose is something that everyone wants to know.

Messiah surveyed his surrounding carefully, considering of all those that are presence.

Once he was finish, he finally addresses the question he knew everyone was asking.

" _Thanatos…is no longer in the Sea of Souls."_ He stated and that was when all hell broke loose in the gathering.

Shouts from various beings of various legends, myths, and cultures of the world filled the surroundings.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

" **That's impossible!"**

"How could he have escape?!"

"Explain this Messiah!"

"The BEAST has been released!"

All the shouting and screaming came from the figures and beings of legends ranging from heroes to kings, from demigods to gods, and from angels to demons.

All of them shouted out for explanation at the news that had just been dropped on them like a nuke.

With a single hand raised, the shouting and yelling cease instantly.

Messiah waited until the area they were in was completely silent again before lowering his hand and resuming to speak.

" _It is as I said…Thanatos…is no longer with us in the Sea of Souls."_ Messiah said as he raised his hand once more to silence everyone before more yelling could be made.

"Messiah." Messiah turned to the one that called him and found that it was Pallas Athena that called out to him.

" _Yes Pallas Athena?"_

"Messiah…how is this possible?" She voiced her question full of concern.

"How…could that Beast not be in the Sea of Souls? What power did he posses that would allow him freedom?"

Despite not showing it on her face, Messiah could tell that Athena was concern about this like a few others, but for everyone else they didn't care, they just wanted to know how 'Death' escaped.

" _It is likely that when Minato came to this world, Thanatos was separated from him."_

"But how was that possible Messiah?" Trismegistu said as he rose from his seat.

"Thanatos is a Persona like the rest of us."

"That is where you are wrong Trismegistu." Pallas Athena told him.

"Oh well then explain it to me Athena in all your infinite wisdom." Trismegistu said mockingly only to receive a smack to the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Trismegistu said as he looked towards the one who hit him.

The one that struck him was none other than Isis the Egyptian Goddess of Magic.

"Even in here, you act so much like the cap wearing one." Isis said.

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean Isis?"

"It means-"

"ENOUGH!" Athena said before the two of them could begin bickering with each other.

"Now…if the two of you can let me finish then the both of you can go back to bickering."

…

…

"Alright."

"Fine."

"Good now let me explain. Thanatos was never born from the Minato's soul like the rest of us. He was put in here by force."

"We know that Athena bu-"

"Let me finish." She said firmly.

"Thanatos was a being born from the Will of the Dark Goddess making his existence his own, he never was truly a part of Minato's soul, just a mere existence that was made to be a part of it. So, the moment Minato arrived here, an opening was made in him that allowed Thanatos freedom."

After the explanation, the area was completely still and quiet as everyone present let the information settle in as the thought of 'Death's' freedom began to worry some of the more good-natured Personas about this development.

But as for the others, they had some jealously to his newfound freedom.

Pallas Athena turn towards Messiah.

"Messiah we must tell the boy about this, he has to know."

Expecting a reply from Messiah is what Pallas Athena expected, but the reply she receives was unexpected.

" _No."_

"What!?"

" _You heard me Athena, I said no."_

"Messiah WHY!?" Athena demanded from him but should've known better than to demand things from the Savior.

But Messiah did not react in anger, a being like him never acts in anger only understanding of reason.

" _Athena…I know your stance towards Thanatos is not a favorable one, and I know you fear for the safety of this world because Thanatos is now free. But you should not worry this world is safe."_

"Safe…this world is not safe…it will never be safe as long 'Death' is free. The warriors of this world may fight monsters like the boy has fought the shadows, but 'Death' is worse than both, the warriors of this world stand no chance against a being like 'Death'."

" _I know…but Thanatos is not a threat."_

"He is a monster without reason."

" _He is a soul that is lost, and a lost soul always finds its light, a lost soul will always take the journey to find it light. And for Thanatos…he will take the journey back to Minato."_

"How can you be sure of this Messiah?"

" _I can't, but I have faith, that Thanatos will return to us on his own."_

" _I believe this because of the way he bows."_

"Bows?" Athena said confused.

' _Chuckles'_

" _Yes Athena, Thanatos bows to me only in respect of my power, but he bows to Minato in undying loyalty. And for someone as loyal as Thanatos, he will stop at nothing to be reunited with Minato."_

" _That…is what I believe in…that…is where my faith lies."_

Just Messiah had finish telling Pallas Athena his faith in the monstrosity that roamed the world.

The very same monster walked away from the recent battlefield that had just taken place.

In the battlefield were nothing more than mangle, torn, shredded, and butchered forms of the monsters that attack.

While the leader of the pack of monsters had shown to be more competent than its brethren.

It was soon torn apart in the end by the white hands of Death.

Unknown to Death, a small metallic drone had seen everything it had done and not far from the drone was a bird but not just any bird…a crow.

 **A/N**

 **Hello everyone this Nicdragon8 out with another chapter of 'Death's Journey'**

 **Okay looks like things are starting to get interesting for Thanatos now that someone is keeping an eye on him.**

 **And the Personas are none to happy about it with Death being gone.**

 **Also I finally got my story image up and running, made it myself, although I know I could've done better work, but hey practice makes perfect.**

 **So like always Favorite this, follow this, or both.**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Persona Series or RWBY just the plot.

 **Bug Mess**

After searching the snow-covered land, I saw that the boy was not there.

With a fruitless search, I left the land and flew across the vast sea of this world to continue my search.

Days have past since my departure, but eventually I came across another land of this world.

Unlike the last land this one harbors the greenery of nature.

Trees covered in green instead of white, grass littered the ground.

Even the dirt of the earth can be seen.

But there were still some patches of snow in some parts of it.

But despite that, this land is clearly much more different than the last.

It's warm for one as the last land would freeze anyone in their wake without proper clothing.

In my flight in this new land I came by an area where with little surprise I saw numerous floating islands in the air above a massive lake.

Each island was the same, they all harbor little greenery on them and mostly seem to be giant rocks floating in the air.

Seeing these islands further proved that this world is not my own that this world also bears its own wonders and possible secrets.

If the child from the boy's group were to see these islands no doubt he would have his own imagination run wild.

But despite the scenery the floating islands displayed, I sense more of the …mistakes of this world.

I sense their presence the moment I came into the area. They were hiding, hiding amongst the floating islands as if they are waiting for their next prey to pass them.

I decided to play their game if these mistakes are anything like the others then they would show themselves to me when they decide to attack.

It was not too soon that they decided to attack as I passed by a few more floating islands.

When they revealed themselves to me, I finally saw what their form in full view.

The mistakes before me took on the appearance of bugs, hornets I believe they were called. All of them flew around me, darting from one place to another as more and more came until I was surrounded by them.

These mistakes always thinking they can kill me with sheer numbers, that is a mistake that they will soon regret.

Taking the bugs by surprise I charged at them until I collided with one.

Grabbing the small body of the bug I used it as a weapon as I swung the bug around bashing its brethren away. I kept bashing them until I threw the bug into more of them.

I gave chase to anyone of the bugs that I saw. With everyone I drew close to I simply used my hands to rip the wings off their backs letting them plummet towards the lake below.

But letting the bugs fall to their deaths didn't feel right to me. Letting them die like that wasn't enough for me, I wanted something more from it. I wanted them to be torn to pieces.

So with one bug that I manage to pin to one of the floating islands, I dug my right hand into its abdomen before clawing it out and slamming the innards into the bug's mouth before crushing it's head.

Taking a hold of another bug I broke its back against my leg before tearing it in half. I threw the body piece into two more bugs before proceeding with my carnage.

With another bug I pulled the armor plates off its back making it screech in pain. With one plate in each hand I stab one of them through the bug's back silencing it and threw the other to another bug that tried too ram me.

The plate cut the bug's head clean off leaving the body headless.

I quickly flew to any bug that was too slow the get away from me.

Grabbing both sides of its head, I pulled them apart splitting the bugs head in half.

I looked behind and saw more bugs coming after me, so I flew behind the floating islands.

The bugs as I suspected couldn't match my speed, so when they got behind the floating island where they thought I would be all they found was nothing.

My disappearance confused the bugs long enough for me to attack as I flew up from my position and grabbed the bug in the back of the group.

The bug didn't expect the sudden action as I quickly used the bug's body to impale another bug into the floating island with its stinger.

With the bug I used stuck in the island I quickly rip its head off ending it.

That was when the other bugs began to fire their stingers at me.

Firing their stingers at me was an interesting move against me, but I was too fast for them to hit me.

But the thing about their stingers was that they were attach to a tether that was connected to their bodies.

The bugs were hoping to restrain me, I wouldn't let that happen.

Dodging another stinger, I grab the tether part of it and began to pull the bug towards me as it resisted.

Once the bug was within my grasp I grabbed it and stab it in the head, then I proceeded to swing the bug around as a chain mace hitting all the other bugs in the process until I slammed it down on one bug before it finally evaporated into nothingness.

I chase down another bug and when I caught it, I grabbed the bug's stinger and ripped it off its body, then I proceeded to repeatedly stab the bug's head with it.

I then threw the stinger into another bug hitting it square in the chest.

Despite the number of the bugs dwindling, there seem to be no end to them. But I didn't care that just meant more if these mistakes for me to end.

Seeing them come at me I felt as though it was time for them to teste the steel of my sword.

Grabbing the hilt of my blade I quickdraw it out cutting the heads of three bugs. With my sword free from it sheathe I roared at the incoming bugs and began to butcher all of them.

Unknown to me my roar had awaken something. Rising from her resting place I had unknowingly awaken the bugs Queen.

I continued to cut down each and every bug that dared attack me or just got in my line of sight.

That was when the Queen decided to make her presence known.

I saw that the Queen easily stood larger than her servants, but her size was nothing new to me as I face monster much larger than her.

I would've indulged myself in killing the Queen but I was soon growing tired of this fight and I wanted to continue my search for the boy.

So I flew at incredible speed to the Queen. The Queen didn't have time to move as I ripped off her wings and let her plummet into the lake below, but to anyone else the sight that happen before me would've been a complete surprise.

During the Queen's fall towards the lake, some of the Queen's servants went to her. Grabbing onto their Queen, the bugs used themselves to keep the Queen from falling.

The loyalty the bugs have shown to their Queen is one that I admire as with my own loyalty to the boy. But I saw that I have wasted more than enough time fighting these bugs, it was time to end it.

So I began to gather all the energy I could muster and before long I fired a powerful red beam of energy that headed straight for the Queen of the bugs.

Seeing their Queen in danger, some of the remaining bugs came together to form a protective shield around her but it was all for nothing as my beam tore through all of them before obliterating the Queen's abdomen separating her upper torso from the rest of her body.

With the bugs and their Queen now dead, I quickly flew off into the distance to begin my search for the boy in this new land.

 **(Beacon Tower)**

In another kingdom of the world of Remnant stood an academy.

This academy was different from the rest of the academies in the world as it was one of four academies that existed in the world where they specialize in the art of monster hunting.

Each kingdom posses their version of such an academy, but despite differences the academies serves the same the purpose for when they were built. To train future Huntsman and Huntresses of the world.

Right now, sitting at his desk drinking a cup of coffee in his office which is located on the top floor of one of the world's communication tower known as the CCT was the Headmaster of one of the four monster hunting academies.

The headmaster is a middle-aged man with a full head of grey hair and grey eyes. This is Head Master Ozpin of Beacon Academy and standing right next to him was his right hand of the academy Ms. Glynda Goodwitch the strictest person alive and the academy's combat instructor.

Right now the two of them are having a discussion with two other people on the holographic projected screens over the Headmaster's desk.

On one screen showed a middle-aged man with slick black hair, dull red eyes, and a stubble chin. The man's appearance would make anyone believe that he will be a bad influence on anyone. The man's name was Qrow Branwen one of Remnant's well-renowned Huntsman and Headmaster Ozpin go-to guy for any mission outside the kingdom.

On the other screen was another middle-aged man with black hair as well but his was neatly groomed, the man wore a militaristic uniform that is mostly white as given the national color of his kingdom. The man name is General James Ironwood, General of the Atlassian military, Headmaster of the Huntsman Academy of Atlas, and bearer of two seats on the Atlas Council.

"Oz we have to do something!" Ironwood shouted from the screen. "I've seen footage on what this thing is capable of and it is clear that this thing is a present danger for the people."

"And what do you propose we do James?" Ozpin asked keeping his composure.

"We kill this thing before it has the chance to kill anyone else."

"James this thing whatever it is has not harmed anyone."

"Then how do you explain the torn bodies of those White Fang members?" Ironwood asked.

"James the footage showed the White Fang attacking first, from what I can tell this creature acted out of self-defense." Ozpin reasoned but the General was having none of it.

"That still doesn't excuse it of the fact that it butchered them." Ironwood pointed out. "We don't know what this thing is or where it came from, but what we do know that it can't be allowed roam Remnant any longer with the possibility of innocents getting hurt or worst."

"Therefore, I will assemble my men and we will hunt this thing down and eliminate it before it reaches the next settlement." The General said.

"Haaaa!" Qrow laughed gaining everyone's attention.

"Is there something funny Qrow?" Ironwood asked showing minor annoyance to him.

"Oh no it's nothing it's just the idea of you soldier boys going up against something like this thinking you can kill it is what gets me going." Qrow said pulling out his flask.

Taking another swig from his flask Qrow regain his focus and showed a serious expression.

"Look Jimmy I've been keeping an eye on this thing for weeks and I've seen first hand on what it's capable of." He said. "I've seen dozens of Grimm fight it and not one of them even made a scratch on it. Hell, not even a Goliath was able to hurt it and that thing broke its legs like toothpicks."

"Your point Qrow?" The General asked.

"My point is that fighting this thing head on would be outright suicide and that's coming from me despite all the shit I've seen and faced."

"Qrow this thing has faced Grimm and untrained members of the White Fang, they are nothing compared to the might of the Atlassian Army."

"Yeah but I highly doubt your soldiers would put even a scratch on it. So if you want my advice I think it's best if we just leave this thing alone."

"Are you saying that we just sit here and do nothing while this thing is out there roaming Remnant unchecked?" Ironwood said angrily.

"Hey look all I'm saying is that we should try to keep our distance from this thing as much as possible and try not to do anything to piss it off."

"Qrow we are faced with a potential threat; we cannot keep our distance from it when we have a chance to kill it!"

"And you think killing it with brute force and big guns will get the job done? You haven't changed a bit; you're always thinking with your gun instead of your head."

"Qrow…" Ironwood growled.

"James." Ozpin said raising his hand. "While I myself don't like the possibility of facing a new threat and one of unknown origin at that, I must agree with Qrow. I believe that it is in our best interest that we wait and observe the situation until we can determine the best course of action."

"I cannot risk that Oz, the longer that thing remains in Solitas the more of a chance of someone getting hurt on my watch. It is best that we deal with this problem now then later."

"Well looks like you don't have to worry about anymore Jimmy." Qrow said.

"What do you mean Qrow?"

"The thing left Solitas."

"WHAT!" Ironwood shouted angry that the creatures is no longer within his grasp.

"Qrow what do you mean it left Solitas?" Glynda asked.

"I mean it left Solitas." He said putting his flask away. "I followed it to the coast line and the next thing I knew it flew away."

"Well where is it going?!" Ironwood asked demanded.

"Sheesh take it easy will you Ironwood, from what I can tell this thing is heading for Anima."

"Then that is where my men will terminate it." Ironwood said.

"James, I am not sure that is the wisest decision." Ozpin said.

"We know next to nothing of this creature's intentions, as I stated earlier, I believe that it is in our best interest that we continue to observe the situation until we come up with a proper solution."

"Oz we have known each other for years, and our number one priority is the protection of the people. I will not stand by while a potential threat is out there especially with the event s that have happen earlier this year. Our enemies are making their move, they already went after 'Fall' and nearly succeeded in taking her power, the last thing we need is a new dangerous monster roaming around on our list."

"James."

"This discussion is over, goodbye Oz."

With that the screen showing the General was shut off, leaving Qrow the only one on.

"Well so much for our great General." Qrow said.

"Qrow what else can you tell me about our newest development?" Ozpin asked.

"What else is there to tell Oz I've told you everything I know." Qrow replied.

"Hmmm, very well then, any news on **Her?** "

"Nothing yet Oz, been pretty preoccupied with our new friend here but I'll send you something if I find anything."

"Alright that will be all." Ozpin said as the screen closed ending the call with Qrow.

Leaning back in his chair Ozpin folded his hands together and went into deep thoughts on their current development.

"Ozpin what do we do?" Goodwitch asked.

"For now, we do what we've always done. We wait and observe until an opportunity arises."

Hearing that Goodwitch turned around and took the elevator out of his office.

Ozpin while still at his desk presses a few buttons on it until another screen appeared.

On the screen shows footage of Teams RWBY and JNPR sitting the library along with Beacon's special case student, a blue hair boy of unknown origin.

Ozpin has seen footage of the boy's prowess in combat, it was far above that of an average student in his year, there have been talk amongst the students how he could be compared to Pyrrah Nikos.

But to a more experience eye they could see a clear difference between the two.

Although the boy showed skills in combat where it comes to the creatures of Grimm, there is still a lack of proper skills where it comes to fighting other people.

Pyrrah Nikos has the skills and knowledge in both fields.

But that was not the only thing that stood out for the boy. It was his own unique ability to summon powerful beings and creatures to fight for him.

Summoning has always been a known ability that the Schnee family posses and there have no records of anyone else doing it.

But for someone who is not related to the Schnee's is a bit of a surprise.

But the creatures that Minato summons were not white versions of Grimm like the Schnee's, no the creatures he summons were far powerful than that.

Pressing a few more buttons Ozpin brought up another screen showing footage of the battle at the docks where Mr. Arisato and Ms. Rose were battling against the White Fang in an attempted dust heist along side Ms. Belladona and a monkey faunas who is undoubtedly a student at one of the Huntsman academies given the skills he has shown with his weapon.

When the battle reached its climax, Mr. Arisato had performed his summoning and brought forth an Angel.

The Angel itself was magnificent to look at as it shown to have its entire body covered in metal armor with wings that seem to be made of swords instead of feathers.

But despite the magnificence of the angel the footage also showed its power, Ozpin watched as the angel tore through the Bullheads at the dock and saw how the bullets fired a it just bounces off its armor.

No matter the amount of fire power the White Fang threw at it, they couldn't hurt it much like the creature in Solitas.

Opening another screen, this one showing the creature that was the topic of today's discussion Ozpin observe the photo alongside the screens of Minato Arisato and his angel Ozpin became deep in thought.

"Minato Arisato, I can't help but wonder if you are somehow connected to this creature."

 **A/N**

 **Hey everyone I'm finally back here with another chapter of Death's Journey**

 **I apologize for the delay, but college has been a real killer, I mean it's one assignment after another, finish one test only to start studying for another test, it really took a lot out of my schedule.**

 **Okay now that everyone has seen Thanatos has left Atlas and is now in Anima** **what adventures will he have there?**

 **And for those of you wondering Thanatos has not been in Remnant for years, he's just been wondering around for over a month or so.**

 **News will eventually spread about Thanatos in time but those will mostly be rumors.**

 **Minato might hear them, but I doubt the guy goes out a lot and he would mostly be hanging out with Team RWBY as that is basically the gist I got from the story 'A Colorful World'.**

 **As for Thanatos and Minato reuniting…well I don't know where or when it should happen, it has to be something where Thanatos can make a grand entrance where it mostly involves him killing Grimm.**

 **So anyway like always Favorite this, Follow this or both.**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


End file.
